


Madness, and the components thereof

by demon_dream



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alchemy, Black Blood, Body Horror, Chemicals, Experiments, Magic, Medusa Gorgon's A+ Parenting, Research, Science, Scientific notes, Stein's missing conscience gets dusted off, a cockatrice is not a dragon but it'll do under the circumstances, as if child abuse wasn't bad enough, case study files, dead bodies, do not enter if you are hemophobic, does PETA cover magical creatures, excessive details on the components of blood, feeding dead bodies to pagan apocalyptic demons, medical vocabulary, the river styx - Freeform, there might be dragons, unkindness to animals, we'll be poaching ivory from unicorns today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dream/pseuds/demon_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the notes of Dr. Franken Stein and Dr. Medusa Gorgon on the hypervirulent synthetic blood substitute 'Black Blood'. For the case study files of the first human infected, see (#587662 Gorgon, C.) under Dr. Gorgon's experiments. DOB, date of infection, incubation period and first symptoms are listed in the case study timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness, and the components thereof

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to know what the Black Blood was made of. I imagine Dr. Stein would need little motivation to find out, and Medusa had to have taken extensive notes while inventing the stuff. So, Stein's reverse engineering is labelled 'Plasmapheresis' for author purposes, and Medusa's notes are similarly tagged 'Vainglorious'. It's not a medical term, no, but a term I find most appropriate for mad science. Then again, I suppose she could only be called arrogant if her experiment had failed. The story will have all notes and such arranged for maximum understanding of the subject, but I'll also separate them out into individual files. So if you want to skip to clinical Crona abuse, hop over to the series page.
    
    
       First and foremost, this project of mine is designed to educate the interested on one of the most terrifying substances known to Death. Strangely enough, over the course of my research I've been educated myself on more than questions of hemotoxic versus neurotoxic venoms or the plausibility of eradicating a monster visible only beneath a 400X scope. I've learned about one of the fuzziest, most opinionated subjects: morality. Sappy? Perhaps. But relevant. It's hard to ignore some of the unwritten horrors between the lines of data. I'm a writer, not a scientist, so the cruelty behind the creation of Black Blood might be more... apparent to someone who explores the minds and motives of characters for a living. Perhaps it's not the same to someone who survived the cutthroat MCAT exams, or isolated radium. Reading through the notes of a rumored madman and a witch revealed a lot about them personally, though, and Dr. Stein in particular wasn't as stoically immune as I'd expected.
    
       It might be apparent that I'm extremely unqualified for this. I did my own research before and during the compilation of these notes. Some of the searches most likely have landed me on a government watch list. The paranoia was unexpected and exhausting. I might write a book about what exactly obtaining the notes of a notorious witch entailed, or the bizarre situation of recognizing someone on the street because I have read about their habits and mannerisms, their blood type, their eye color, and the dates/times/circumstances of their breaks from sanity. Without ever having been formally introduced, to boot.
    
       This is an anthology of case study files and research notes related to the production and effects of Black Blood. This was written to educate meisters, weapons, scientists, witches, civilians, parents, and children. I might be so bold as to say this was meant to educate Death Gods, too. There is a reason I didn't title this 'Black Blood: a compilation of notes', or some such, however. Because as I wrote this, I realized that just as the substance in question is more than a darkly colored life-giving substance, so too is its creation more than an ingredients list and a recipe.
    
       It's a story.


End file.
